


i think i might be your bias

by melo_mon (rumination)



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Humor, Other, Parody, Personification, Romance, fanwar, inspired by recent events, other fandoms make a brief appearance, written by a singlefandom fan (might be lacking perspectives)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumination/pseuds/melo_mon
Summary: so, um, I like enemies-to-lovers stories a lot, and maybe the Exo-L/ARMY fanwar is just sexual tension?this will be a series of short chaptersdon't kill me pls





	i think i might be your bias

It was the fourth day in a row.  _Fourth_ , and when ARMY heard her alarm clock ring in the morning, she hesitated longer than usual before turning it off. 

Phone in hand, she desperately didn't want to, but it was her duty. She flipped to the home screen, opened the Twitter app, clicked on the search tab, and waited. Surely enough, a few seconds later the most recently refreshed chart appeared. 

Number one on the Korean trending chart. Again. 

She groaned at the sight of the hashtag with her name in it, embarrassed to no end about how everyone at school was going to ask her about it today. Why was her biggest enemy so relentless? Wasn't it enough to declare the message for three days, or two days, or god forbid,  _one day_  like a normal person? 

There wasn't even a pause to brush her teeth before Wannable sent a text asking what was happening. 

11-wannable: hey, this keeps topping the charts. is everything ok? I thought you were too busy voting to get into mischief :/

ARMY was conflicted. Half of her wanted to quietly admit that no, nothing was okay, each hashtag felt like a scoop out of her confidence, a bullet shot to her insecurities, but then, wasn't it her job to be bulletproof?

purple-army: lolol everything is fine ^^ just exol doing her old thing, but there was a run episode today and did you know BTS is really good at making kimchi dishes?? 

There was no reply, and ARMY took that as an indication to get ready for class. 

 

* * *

Truthfully, the classes were meant to be divided by families. The SM family was class 12-A, the YG family was class 12-B, the JYP family was class 12-C, the Cube family was class 12-D... it continued like that. However, the principal Mnet had divided it differently this year. The classes were random now, and it was both her relief to find out she wouldn't be in a single-class this year, and her chagrin to discover she shared a class with the one person with whom she could never make peace.

The person sitting across from her right now. 

One wouldn't think to make enemies with someone as beautiful as her. Exo-L was insulting gorgeous. Each lock of her hair was perfectly styled, her uniform pressed and spotless, nails painted a peachy cosmic latte. She had money. She had influence. She represented her idols with irrefutable accuracy, and the others tended to see her dedication as admirably eccentric. 

ARMY had long been blind to her charm, however. She stalked over to Exo-L's desk and crouched, staring her in the eyes. 

_I need to set it straight! I'm going to be firm and say it once and for all, to leave me and my idol alone... hey, there's something different about her eye colour, did she get contacts..._

"Mind your own business," was what came from her lips after a confusingly long pause. 

Exo-L stared back at her. "That's what I should be saying. You were at a fanmeeting for your favourite idol, but couldn't help but say my name? Some idol he must be."

"I said sorry for that already! What more do you want me to do, grovel on my knees and beg? And are you forgetting that you trended a hashtag with my name in it longer than a hashtag for your idol's birthday?" ARMY argued back.

The other students had begun to gather around. This wasn't a rare occurrence. A month didn't pass without the two fandoms spitting rhetorical questions at each other under the guise of healthy problem solving. Mostly, they carried popcorn under an arm, passing it around and laughing while they waited for one or the other to finally break down in tears. The class was full of coldhearted monsters.

"No. I want you to learn your lesson. It needs to be fair, if my mistakes are publicized, yours should be too. This is for justice, and I think Kai would be proud. You have no idea how much you've hurt us."

Exo-L's tone was cold, and bitter. Despite her opposition, ARMY was speechless. 

_Did... Did I really do something bad? I don't think so? I'm not a bad person, I don't want to hurt anyone. Then how did I hurt her?_

A few moments passed, and Exo-L tilted her head slightly in confusion as she failed to get the response she expected. 

"As... as if. You're not doing this for justice. Don't think I can't see through you. It's just pettiness. I've been so happy this year, and– and you want me to suffer."

"You ruined Baekhyun's new year. You insulted Kyungsoo, discredited our Daesang awards, and denied Exo's sales even though both groups did a wonderful job this year!" Exo-L's voice raised slightly, a crack in the facade. 

"He ruined his own new year! And how is that any worse from what you did to us last year? W-With a petition and everything, that hurt a lot."

"Stop bringing up things from the past, what's done is done. You're acting like a child, just like your idols who are desperate for attention. I'm going to trend a fifth hashtag today, and maybe this one will work at last. The media won't use us as a punching bag any longer," Exo-L kept a level tone, but her eyes narrowed. 

Something was different this time. ARMY broke eye contact, looking down, but Exo-L continued talking.

"Go sit down, ARMY. This is a Korean battle, don't you get it?"

"I hate you."

"That's nothing new, I hate you too."

 

* * *

Just as Exo-L claimed, another hashtag was indeed trending on the Korean charts. At her desk, ARMY took out her phone, typing a hashtag into Twitter again and again. 

#WeLoveYouJungkook

It trended within five minutes, rapidly debuting at the top of the worldwide chart. She smiled, soothed by all the positivity and beautiful messages within the tag.  _No one can bring me down!_  A message flipped down from the top of her screen.

weareone-eri: look who's spreading rumors now

She quickly swiped it back up, clenching her teeth from the accusation. If someone asked her (genuinely, without judgement) the reasons behind her hostile relationship with Exo-L, she would be able to simply respond that they were often opponents in voting competitions, and rivalry motivated them to work harder. But in day-to-day situations like these? There was just something that made Exo-L different from everyone else. 

She struggled to find the words to articulate it. 

**Author's Note:**

> end of the first chapter! i wanted to say this somewhere: please never try to get revenge, especially for something that was done in the past. revenge is not the way to go. this goes for both fandoms. it's just a cycle: person A gets revenge, then person B gets revenge, then A gets revenge, then B... and it doesn't end. the most important thing is learning how to forgive, or at least how to forget.
> 
> also if there's another perspective you'd like me to consider, please tell me in the comments! even if it's just your honest thoughts about what's really going on between exo-l and army, i'll read it. 
> 
> thanks for checking out this story! hopefully i won't feel inspired to write the next chapter anytime soon haha


End file.
